The present disclosure relates to a patient-support apparatus, and particularly to a patient-support apparatus having a line management system. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a patient-support apparatus having a port integrated into an infant enclosure, or in the alternative, a patient-support apparatus having a port integrated into an infant supporting portion.
Thermal support devices, such as infant warmers and incubators, having an isolation chamber and various systems that maintain the isolation chamber at a controlled temperature and humidity to facilitate the development of a premature infant are known. Infant thermal support devices conventionally include a patient-support surface for supporting the infant in the isolation chamber and a set of side guard panels arranged around the patient-support surface. Many thermal support devices have a canopy over the patient-support surface. The canopy cooperates with the set of side guard panels to enclose the isolation chamber.
In such support devices, it is common to have a number of lines, both electronic and fluid, which communicate with the infant. These lines are conduits for electric signals, body fluids, oxygen, or any other substance that might be carried or transmitted either toward or away from the infant. At times, it may be desired to remove one line while leaving the remaining lines undisturbed, and it would therefore be advantageous to have the lines arranged and separated in an organized fashion.
The infant enclosure includes a side panel extending upwardly from the support platform and the door panel is aligned in side-by-side relation with the side panel when the door panel is in the first position. An end panel is also coupled to the support platform. A gap is defined between the door panel and the end panel when the door panel is in the first position, and each of the medical lines supported on the plates extends through the gap.
The infant enclosure further includes a canopy situated above the infant compartment. The canopy has a bottom edge, and the door panel has a top edge that confronts the bottom edge of the canopy when the door panel is in the first position.
The illustrative plurality of line holders comprises a plurality of flexible fingers that engage the medical lines. The plurality of flexible fingers is grouped into pairs, each pair being associated with a respective one of the plurality of line supports. The flexible fingers of each pair extend away from the panel and have a distal end spaced apart from the panel. A slot is defined between the distal ends of each pair of flexible fingers, and the medical lines are inserted through the slots to be retained by the flexible fingers.
In another illustrative embodiment, an infant support device comprises a support platform having an interior region, an infant enclosure coupled to the support platform and defining an infant compartment for receiving an infant, a first line connector coupled to the support platform and situated outside the infant compartment, a second line connector coupled to the support platform and situated inside the infant compartment, and an internal connection line situated at least partly in the interior region. The internal connection line is coupled to the first line connector and to the second line connector.
According to one embodiment, a patient-support apparatus comprises a base, a patient support carried by the base, and a substantially planar guard panel configured to extend upwardly from the base on at least one side of the patient support. The guard panel includes a line port having a line holder and a line support.
The port has a wall defining a first plane substantially parallel to the guard panel, and the port has a second surface defining a second plane angled from the first plane. The port wall cooperates with the guard panel to define a vertically extending slot therebetween.
An access door substantially covers the defined slot. The access door is pivotably connected to the base. The access door contacts the line support when the access door is in a closed position. The line holder and line support are coupled to the port wall along a substantially horizontal line. The line support extends substantially orthogonally from the port wall and is configured to support a line thereon. The line holder is a clasp and is configured to retain a line therein. In one embodiment, the line holder has two fingers extending substantially orthogonally from the port wall. The line port is positioned on one end of the guard panel and can be either secured to the guard panel, or pivotably connected.
According to an aspect of this disclosure, the patient-support apparatus comprises a patient support, a substantially planar guard panel coupled to the patient support, and a line support coupled to the guard panel. The line support is adapted to separate and arrange lines passing through the planar side guard panel.
The disclosure provides for a patient-support apparatus that is configured to present electrical sensors to a patient. The apparatus comprises a base, a patient support, an electronic terminal mounted on the base and in electronic communication with the sensors, and a monitor configured for electronic communication with the terminal. The terminal includes a plurality of electrodes and is illustratively detachable. A second terminal can be mounted on the patient support, the second terminal being in electronic communication with the first terminal. Wires connect the first terminal to the second terminal, and the wires are housed within the base. Sensors connect to the second terminal. The first terminal illustratively includes a plurality of detachable modules.
A wire management device includes a plurality of sensors, each for sensing a condition of the patient, a plurality of wires in electrical communication with the sensors, and a wire port having a plurality of receivers adapted to receive the plurality of wires. In such an embodiment, the wire port is an electronic terminal and the receivers are electrodes. The wire port is coupled to the base of the patient-support apparatus.
The patient-support apparatus includes four guard panels configured to extend upwardly from the base and define a parallelogram, and the patient-support apparatus further includes a second wire port mounted within the perimeter of the defined parallelogram. A substantially planar guard panel is configured to extend upwardly from the base on at least one side of the patient support, and the wire port is coupled to the guard panel and the receivers are configured to hold the wires in place.
Additional features will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of preferred embodiments exemplifying the best mode of carrying out the patient-support apparatus having a line management system as presently perceived.